Optimism is Overrated
by NinjaGirlWithDagger
Summary: FANG SPOILERS! FANG SPOILERS! Max's feelings after Fang leaves. Songfic to For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic by Paramore T for mild swearing and paranoia


**FANG SPOILERS!!!!!!!! FANG SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!**

**I've warned you. Okay, who else is ticked, and I mean extremely ticked, at Fang?**

**So I have a songfic for Max.**

**Disclaimer: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE PARTIALLY EVIL JAMES PATTERSON AND THE GODLIKE PARAMORE!**

Fang is one dead man. Because when he comes crawling back to me, I will kill him, resurrect him to tell him he's a fricking jerk, and kill him again. I seriously thought that I loved him, and that he loved me back. Now I don't know what to think.

_Just talk yourself up and tear yourself downYou've hit your one wall, now find a way aroundWell, what's the problem? You got a lot of nerve_

That boy has got a lot of nerve, up and leaving me like that. What the hell was he thinking? How am I supposed to take care of two pyros, one tween Justin-Beiber-aholic , and a six year old bent on leading the flock? Thank God for Mom, though I have a feeling she hasn't faced this at all!

_So what did you think I would say?No you can't run awayNo you can't run away... You wouldn't_

I mean, sure, he was technically the first to die, but he isn't dead yet. I hope. He was always there for me, but now he's gone. GONE FOR TWENTY FREAKING YEARS!!!! We're probably not going to make it for twenty years! I will be thirty five! Thirty five? That's freaking ancient! I'll have wrinkles! Damn him…

_I never wanted to say it...You never wanted to stayI put my faith in you so much faith and then you...Just threw it away_

We had everything. Everything. Together, we all could have saved the world. Now, it's all I can do to eat, shower. I can't fly anymore. I still can, but it hurts too much whenever I actually work up the strength to fly. It reminds me of him. Any dark day, color. Taylor Lautner, for crying out loud! He's like the muscle-y Fang. I can't take it anymore.

_I'm not so naive - My sorry eyes can seeThe way you fight shy of almost everythingWell, if you give up you'll get what you deserve_

I saved his worthless life. He doesn't deserve to eat the scrawniest desert rat. I've run out of tears to cry. Nightmares to dream. I hate his scraggly too long hair, his Mona Lisa like smile. His leather jacket, his graceful moves that he learned from the hawks. I hate the warm light in his eyes as he leans over me…

_So what did you think I would say?No you can't run awayNo you can't run away... You wouldn't would you?_

No, Max. Stop. You cannot think about him. You can't think about Dylan either, and how he tried to kiss you yesterday. Basically, you can't think about love. Did he ever want to stay, or was it all just an act?

_I never wanted to say it...But you never wanted to stayI put my faith in you so much faith and then you...Just threw it away_

And now Angel thinks that it's all her fault. Sure, she's done some stupid things for a twenty year old, but she shouldn't blame herself. Ig and Gazzy can't even make bombs any more. That is so not like them. Nudge has stopped talking, period. Total and Akila cut their honeymoon short, just for us. Whenever I think about him (which is all the time) I feel sick all over again. It's like I have a constant stomach ache.

_You were finished long before...We had even seen the don't you stand up? Be a man about it?Fight with your bare hands how bout it?_

This is what my life has been like for the past six weeks. Why couldn't he tell me like a man that he was leaving? Did he think that I'm not worth fighting Dylan for? Every since Angel made the prediction, he _was_ acting strange. Like he had given up on life. I should have seen the signs. I feel so stupid now.

_I never wanted to say it...But you never wanted to stayI put my faith in you so much faith and then you...Just threw it away _

The one good thing about this is that I've learned something. I've learned that optimism is overrated.

**Max seems ticked, no? I hoped you enjoyed it. Look out for the new chapter of ****What If? ****coming soon. See ya'll later suckahs**

**NinjaGirlWithDagger.**


End file.
